


Nigdy przedtem nie znałem dziewczyny takiej jak Ty

by Regalia92



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, krótkie opowiadania, super krótkie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Jak to Naaz poznała przyszłego męża.





	Nigdy przedtem nie znałem dziewczyny takiej jak Ty

**Author's Note:**

> Dwa słowa: Edwyn Collins. Właśnie ten facet jest przyczyną dzisiejszej weny i napisania fika.

Divya przeszła przez hol i skierowała się do szybu grawitacyjnego. Powiew powietrza przeniósł ją na poziom -1 działu Podtrzymywania Życia. Kobieta przyklepała stojące na wszystkie strony włosy i ruszyła w stronę Stacji Uzdatniania Wody.

Pierwszy dzień w pracy obfitował w mnogość zdarzeń... osobliwych. Dziwny szef działu, który całował nieznajomych po rękach i chodził na boso. Młodzieniaszek odmawiający noszenia górnej części odzieży. Azjatka wciąż dopominająca się zakrapianej imprezy, bo... bo tak. Dział Podtrzymywania Życia był zbieraniną ludzi jedynych w swoim rodzaju. Kobieta była pewna, że i w sekcji, w której przyjdzie jej pracować, spotka kogoś ciekawego. Stanęła przed śluzą, wsunęła swoją kartę dostępu i weszła do środka.

Usłyszała muzykę. Mężczyzna przy dźwiękach gitary i perkusji śpiewał o poznanej kobiecie. Piosenka miała charakterystyczne brzmienie starych lat... A na środku pomieszczenia, między maszynami filtrującymi wodę, ktoś próbował... Naaz nie wiedziała, czy te ruchy nazwać tańcem, gimnastyką, czy biedny mężczyzna po prostu próbuje odgonić od siebie jakieś latające insekty.

Chwilę postała przy wejściu i ruszyła w stronę pląsającego mężczyzny. Nie od razu ją zauważył, jednak kiedy tylko zbliżyła się, przerwał wygibasy i spojrzał na nią zawstydzony. Miał piękne brązowe oczy.

\- Cześć - rzuciła z uśmiechem. - Jestem Naaz Divya, twoja nowa koleżanka.

\- Luther Glass - powiedział i z zakłopotaniem potarł kark. - Wybacz, nie zauważyłem, jak weszłaś.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, nie spodziewałam się czerwonego dywanu i fajerwerków - odparła. Luther cicho zaśmiał się.

\- Pozwól, że oprowadzę cię po naszym królestwie - powiedział mężczyzna. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, którą pochwyciła. Razem ruszyli eksplorować wodną placówkę.

A w tle Collins wciąż śpiewał o swojej dziewczynie.


End file.
